


Never let you go

by orphan_account



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle n'est pas la surprise de Niall lorsqu'il découvre que son ami d'enfance perdu de vue depuis des années, Justin Bieber, est en passe de devenir une pop star internationale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you go

19 octobre 2003, école de Stratford

Assis contre un arbre de la cour de l'école, de chaudes larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui.  
"-Pourquoi tu pleures?" Le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour découvrir un visage surmonté de cheveux châtains. A peine plus grand que lui, il se tenait là, semblant peiné de le voir ainsi.  
"-Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer.  
-C'est les autres, ils ... entre deux sanglots, le petit chatain tentait de répondre ... Ont dit que j'étais pauvre et que si mon père était parti c'est que je le méritais. Ils ne m'aiment pas."  
Le petit posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de le rassurer.  
"-Moi je veux bien t'aimer. Je m'appelle Niall.  
-Et moi Justin. Tu es nouveau?  
-Oui, je suis Irlandais, mes parents ont démenagé à cause de leur travail. Les autres ne m'aiment pas non plus, à cause de mon accent.  
-Alors on peut être amis?

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

25 Novembre 2009, Irlande.

Niall Horan reposa le journal sur son bureau. Alors c'était vrai. Quand Justin lui avait annoncé, 1 an auparavant, qu'il allait partir habiter à Atlanta pour devenir chanteur, Niall n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Depuis leur rencontre à l'école, une amitié grandissante s'était construit entre eux. Toujours ensembles, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de faire les quatre cent coups. Durant ces six ans, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Personne n'était aussi proche qu'ils ne l'étaient. Alors quand Justin était parti, quelque chose de fort s'était brisé. Au début, c'était facile, juste une séparation de quelques mois, ils se voyaient toujours lorsque Justin revenait à Stradford lorsqu'il avait du temps. Et puis Justin avait eu de moins en moins de temps. Et les parents de Niall étaient retournés en Irlande, n'ayant plus d'opportunité de travail. Niall avait dû partir sans même dire au revoir à son meilleur ami. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelles. Souvent, le blond s'asseyait et repensait à son ami. Il se demandait s'il l'avait oublié. S'il se souvenait encore de leurs innombrables moments passés ensembles. Et puis il avait fait avec. Au fil du temps, cette hypothèse devenait une certitude. Il ne le reverrait plus. C'était ce qu'on appelait le destin, non?

 

Seulement, aujourd'hui son ami faisait la une du magazine posé devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé beaucoup. Sa mèche de cheveux chatains recouvrant toujours une partie de son front, ses yeux brun clair, son visage angélique. On en parlait de plus en plus depuis quelques mois, tout autour du monde, il était le nouveau phénomène international du moment. Lorsque le blond l'avait vu pour la première fois sur un papier imprimé, il n'avait pu le croire. Et maintenant, ça devenait une habitude de voir des images de Justin de partout. Alors tout était vrai. Justin avait réalisé son rêve. Il se remémora lorsque tout les deux, ils chantaient dans le jardin derrière la maison de Niall. Quand ils prenaient leurs guitares et composaient des mélodies uniques, souvent peu harmonieuses, mais c'était les leurs, alors elles étaient spéciales. Ils avaient toujours été un peu à l'écart des autres, de leur goût pour la musique, de leur proximité que personne ne voulait briser. Depuis leur rencontre à l'école de Stradford, jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés. Leur amitié avait grandi, grandi, jusqu'à exploser. Ce jour où Justin lui avait annoncé qu'il déménageait aux Etats-Unis. Niall avait ressenti quelque chose de fort dans sa poitrine et sa gorge s'était serrée. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que c'était, mais il avait eu mal.

Niall essuya la larme au coin de son oeil et lanca le CD dans le lecteur.  
"Me plus you, Imma tell you one time..."  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie  
"Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
When you're hurt and now you're my..."

La sortie de l'album My World avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant et Niall avait immédiatement acheté le CD, ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec. C'est ainsi qu'il devint un "Belieber".  
Jamais il n'avait abandonné la musique. Toujours passionné, il aurait également rêvé être un grand chanteur, comme Justin était probablement en passe de le devenir. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, même en tentant sa chance, il y avait trop peu de probabilités. Il gardait ce rêve en tête, oubliant l'impossible.  
La télévision marchait dans le salon, et il entendit soudain quelque chose qui retint son attention "Vous pensez être la voix de demain? Les inscriptions de X factor sont ouvertes", et comme poussé par une force invisible, il se précipita dans le salon, muni d'un crayon et d'un papier. Les auditions auraient lieu en avril...

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Novembre 2010, Plateau de X factor

"Niall bouge toi on a rendez-vous en bas pour l'interview" La voix de Zayn ne fut qu'un murmure aux oreilles de Niall, concentré sur la scène. Des coulisses, il voyait tout. Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui, performant devant des fans hurlantes. Si proche, si loin à la fois. Niall aurait voulu crier, sauter, se jeter dans ses bras, lui avouer combien il lui avait manqué, mais il restait figé. Son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant 2 ans, se tenait là. Il ne pouvait le réaliser . Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser. 

Quelques minutes plus tard...  
"-Il est là?  
-Ouais, il fait une interview. Viens, je pense pas qu'il te bouffera ! " déclara Liam en riant. Tous les membres du groupes connaissaient son addiction pour Justin, mais ne savaient pas la vraie histoire. Ils pensaient qu'il était un fan comme un autre, un inconnu parmi des milliers..  
Le blond s'avanca dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon dieu, il était vraiment là. Encore plus proche que tout à l'heure. Le reconnaitrait-il? Il entendit la présentatrice " Voici l'un des membres de One Direction" déclara-t-elle en le designant. Il cru s'effondrer sur place.  
"Dis-lui bonjour Niall!  
-Salut" chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix, baissant instantanément les yeux au sol. Ca avait duré deux secondes. Jamais il n'aurait pu le reconnaitre en un simple regard, pensa-t-il. Le destin.  
( la vidéo qui inspire ce moment : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjuymHe7h4g)

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

6 septembre 2012, New-York

2 ans. 2 ans et tout avait changé. La vie de Niall l'emportait tel un tourbillon. Depuis la création du groupe, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré lui était arrivé. Il pouvait vivre de la musique, était entouré d'une bande d'amis formidable, possédait des millions de fans à travers le monde et parcourait tous les pays.  
Lorsqu'il atterrit à New-York et que ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, une vague de stress l'envahit. Tout ses amis ressentaient également du stress, mais pas le même. Ils étaient nommés le soir même aux MTV video music awards et attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Mais Niall ne stressait pas pour ça. Mais parce qu'il allait le revoir. Et cette fois ce ne serait pas qu'un regard, non, il devait le rencontrer réellement. Aux yeux de tous, cela se présentait comme une première rencontre, au même titre que tous les membres du groupe. Seulement ce n'en était pas une. Le blond ne savait comment l'appréhender. L'aurait-il oublié? Comment se comporter? Comme des vieux amis, ou comme des étrangers? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette fois ci, il ne voulait pas le rater. Il ne pouvait se permettre de tout gâcher.

Le soir, après la cérémonie, la rencontre était prévue. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq en coulisse, impatients de rencontrer celui qui était à présent l'une des plus grandes star de la planète, et à qui on les comparait souvent.

"-Ca va Niall? Cette fois ci tu essayera de garder ton calme s'il te plait ! Implora Louis  
-Oui, la dernière fois, j'avais du le faire sortir pour qu'il hurle et calme son hystérie, il était tellement heureux! Poursuivit Liam. Cette fois ci tu va vraiment le rencontrer, alors prépare toi mentalement  
-Ouais..." répondit le blond, absent. Il s'était tellement préparé mentalement que son cerveau menaçait d'exploser à la multitude d'hypothèse qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Soudain, le châtain apparut, en face d'eux. Souriant, chaleureux, il s'approcha et leur tendit la main.  
"Salut les gars!" Le coeur de Nial manqua d'exploser. Les garçons se présentèrent. Lorsqu'il arriva à Niall, il lui serra la main, puis placa son autre main par dessus, furtivement, ça ne dura qu'un instant, mais le blond eu encore une bouffée de chaleur. C'était leur geste. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne se sentait pas bien, toujours, il prenait la main de l'autre dans les deux siennes. C'était venu comme ça, et établit en habitude. Justin le regarda dans les yeux, resta fixé pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Niall.  
"Salut Niall"  
Le blond ne pouvait prononcer un mot.  
"Ca va? Il va tomber dans les pommes, appelez une ambulance!" Plaisanta Zayn  
-T'inquiète, c'est un grand fan de toi, alors il est juste un peu sonné, toi, le grand Justin Bieber, lui a parlé, c'est rien, il lui faudra juste, genre deux mois pour s'en remettre... Renchérit Liam  
-N'empêche, comment c'est possible d'être dans cet état? J'ai toujours su que ce gars était un peu une fille sur les bords ! enchaîna Louis  
-Question efféminé, je crois que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler Lou! rétorqua Harry  
-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue là Curly?" tout en prononçant sa phrase le dit Louis se jeta sur son cadet et le fit basculer à terre. Ils se lancèrent pour une bataille de quelques minutes. Justin les regarda amusé puis se tourna vers Liam.  
"C'est vrai, il est vraiment fan de moi? Genre, à quel point? demanda-t-il  
-Hum, au point d'acheter tout tes albums et les magazines dans lesquels tu figure ?  
-Et d'embrasser tes posters ! ajouta Zayn .. Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire..." Niall avait repris ses esprit et asséna un coup de point au métis à l'entente de sa phrase, avant de rougir violemment. Justin le regardait. Alors, lui non plus ne l'avait pas oublié, pensa-t-il.

Le lendemain, les garçons promirent à Niall de le laisser seul à seul avec Justin pour l'après-midi, après leur rencontre commune qui se déroulerait chez lui. Ils ne savaient toujours pas la vérité mais avaient pensé que cela réjouirait l'irlandais. Les garçons s'attendaient à ce qu'il saute de joie mais au lieu de cela il les remercia simplement, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il semblait presque stressé. Comment ne pas l'être? Il ne pouvait encore déterminer si Justin l'avait vraiment reconnu, ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination. Il ne savait non plus comment se déroulerait leur rencontre, ou plutôt leurs retrouvailles. Tellement de temps il avait espéré ce moment, attendu, pensant que jamais ça ne se réaliserait. Et là, tout devenait réel, plus réel que jamais. Il allait le revoir, ça n'était pas un rêve. Malgré l'espoir des retrouvailles, il savait que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Leur complicité ne se retrouverait jamais, peut-être même ne resteraient-ils pas amis.

Le soir, après avoir longuement discuté dans la maison de Justin, les membres du groupes durent partir. Ils le saluèrent tous, et quittèrent la maison donnant un regard d'encouragement à Niall. Encore une fois, celui-ci cru s'effondrer. Cette fois, il serait seul avec Justin, et ne savait absolument pas comment agir.

Après un dernier au revoir, Justin ferma la porte et se tourna vers le blond, qui se tenait face à lui, tremblant sans le vouloir. Un silence prit place, puis le châtain déclara :  
"-Ils sont cools tes potes."  
Les yeux rivés sur le blond qui ne répondait rien, il sembla hésiter. Puis, poussé par une force irrésistible, il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci, le serrant si fort que Niall manqua de s'étouffer. Tout d'abord surpris, Niall passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille du châtain, le serrant encore plus intensément. Dans cette étreinte tout le manque et la passion se faisaient ressentir. Le coeur de l'irlandais battait cette fois ci encore plus fort, mais uniquement par bonheur. Il sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues, et s'aperçu que son ami également essuyait une larme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils se perdaient tout deux dans ce moment qu'ils avaient espéré si fort. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, doucement, comme par peur de briser cet instant, par peur de se perdre à nouveau, plongeant leurs regards ensembles. Justin se perdit dans le bleu océan des yeux de son ami, pendant que celui-ci le détaillait. Il avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux, plus courts, relevés en mèche au dessus de son front, laissaient ressortir son visage fin et ses lèvres charnues. Son tee-shirt moulant laissait apparaître ses bras et son torse musclé, mais son regard n'avait pas changé, avec ses yeux brun très clairs, presque transparents, et son regard si doux, que Niall n'aurait pu oublier. Il était devenu encore plus beau. Il se sentit soudain étrange de penser ça. C'était son ami, c'était un mec, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était beau. Il décida de laisser cette pensée de côté et pensa que c'était dû au fait qu'il le revoyait enfin depuis plusieurs années.

Justin prit la parole :  
"-Je croyais jamais te revoir...Prononça-t-il tout bas  
-Moi non plus..." Un petit silence s'installa, puis le châtain poursuivit :

"-Quand je suis parti à Atlanta, je réalisais pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment. J'ai cru que tout serait toujours comme avant. J'étais bien trop jeune pour me rendre compte. Et puis, quand un jour je suis revenu à Stradford, et que j'ai vu ta maison vide, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai enfin réalisé, que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Les voisins m'ont annoncé que tu étais retourné en Irlande...Si loin. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était fini..." sa gorge se serra à ces mots. "-J'ai fais avec, enfin je pensais que je pourrais faire avec, mais c'était faux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi, tout le temps, jamais j'ai revu quelqu'un comme toi. J'avais mal, mais je me disais que c'était comme ça, le destin. Je me demandais si toi aussi tu pensais à moi. Comment tu prenais ma célébrité, si tu m'en voulais. Et puis il y a eu cette fois, à X factor, en interview. Tu sais quand je t'ai vu j'ai pas cru que c'était toi, comment ça aurait pu être possible? Ca a duré que quelques secondes, mais ça m'a fait encore plus mal. J'aurais voulu courir vers toi, mais c'était trop tard. Et quand j'ai commencé à voir One Direction sur les magazines américains, que j'ai vu ta photo, je n'y croyais pas. Ton rêve s'est réalisé, et je suis tellement content pour ça. Quand on m'a annoncé que j'allais vous rencontrer, j'ai eu peur. Peur de pas savoir quoi faire, que tu m'en veuilles. Je suis désolé..." Le blond prit sa main entre les siennes, lui adressant un regard plein de pardon. 

"-Je suis tellement désolé moi aussi, j'aurais aimé te dire au revoir. Je m'en suis toujours voulu. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller aux Etats-Unis, et ton numéro avait changé une dizaine de fois. Quand l'avion a décollé, c'était comme si mon coeur restait là bas, avec toi. Et ouais, ça fait un peu cliché ce que je dis, mais je le pense, et cette fois, je veux vraiment tout te dire, je m'en suis tellement voulu pendant toutes ces années. T'es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. T'as toujours été là pour moi.  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolé."

Le blond regardait le châtain, et ça provoqua quelques papillons dans son estomac. Jamais il n'avait réfléchit à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était son ami, rien de plus, et certes quand il l'avait vu partir son coeur s'était peu à peu déchiré en morceaux, mais il trouvait ça normal. De toute façon, à 14 ans, on ne se pose pas ce genre de question. Seulement, après, quand il avait revu Justin sur les affiches, il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que peut-être il existait plus que ça. C'était même sûr. Mais là, ils se retrouvaient, il ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher, juste profiter du moment présent.

Le châtain reprit la parole, hésitant :  
"-Tu sais, je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Je sais que tu repars demain, et je veux pas te perdre à nouveau, et je me dis que si je ne t'en parle pas maintenant ce sera jamais. Alors voilà, ouais, tu va sûrement me trouver bizarre mais on a rien à perdre. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ressentais envers toi. Enfin,si c'était plus que de l'amitié je veux dire. Je crois que c'est quand j'ai vu ta maison vide que j'ai compris. Que jamais j'avais ressenti ça avant. J'ai eu pleins d'autres amis après, mais jamais ça a été comme toi. Je pensais que c'était juste dû au fait que ce n'était pas toi, mais non. Je crois que dès le début, ce que je ressentais quand je te voyais, ton sourire qui déclenchait aussitôt le mien, tout ça, c'était très fort. Je n'ai compris que très tard que c'était de l'amour. Ouais, je crois que c'est ça. Non, c'est sûr en fait. Je suis désolé, mais j'étais obligé de te le dire, et quand je te vois aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus sûr de ça. Quand j'ai sû que je t'avais retrouvé, j'ai cru exploser de bonheur. Je suis désolé, et si tu veux qu'on reste simplement amis, qu'on recommence comme avant, je veux bien, juste, je voulais que tu le sache, parce que..." Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond se posant sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surpris, il approfondit ensuite le baiser en passant ses mains derrière la tête de celui-ci. Des milliers de papillons explosaient dans leurs estomacs, ce qu'ils ressentaient se comparait à un véritable feu d'artifice. Toute leur peine et leurs émotions si longtemps contenues éclatèrent dans ce baiser. Si fort, si passionné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant intensément.  
"-Je crois que je t'aime aussi. Non, c'est sûr en fait." Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.


End file.
